In the manufacture of molded records, such as conventional audio records, capacitive discs, and compact discs, the discs are normally pressed on an automatic molding press. The automatic presses typically include specialized stacking devices for on-machine storage of the finished discs. The specialized stacking devices can generally be removed from the presses and used for off-machine in-process storage of the finished discs prior to packaging and shipment. The use of the specialized stacking devices for off-machine storage, however, is highly undesirable. The specialized stacking devices used with the automatic molding press are generally quite expensive to purchase and the stored discs are not adequately protected from physical damage and are exposed to dust and other environmental contaminants while in off-machine storage.
What would be highly desirable would be a relatively low cost resuable package which would protect in-process discs during off-machine storage.